High School
"High School" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the re-release of Minaj's second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, which features guest vocals from Lil Wayne. The song is the second single of The Re-Up, seventh and final single overall. It was written by Onika Maraj, Dwayne Carter, Matthew Samuels, and Tyler Williams, and it was produced by Boi-1da, and T-Minus. It leaked online on November 16, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012, with the whole album. The song will officially impact Rhythmic radio on April 16, 2013. A music video was shot on March 11, 2013, and premiered on April 2 on MTV at 10:53 a.m. ET, and on VEVO later that day. Background "High School" leaked with the whole album on November 16, 2012, and was officially released on November 19, 2012. On November 29, Minaj opened a poll to determinate by the fans which song of the album should be the next single. "I'm Legit" won the poll with the most votes, while "High School" placed second, followed by "Up In Flames" third, "Hell Yeah" in fourth, and "I Endorse These Strippers" in fifth.The Re-Up single poll Retrieved January 1, 2013. Though "I'm Legit" won the poll, "High School" replaced it as the next single. Minaj confirmed the release of the song as a single in an interview with MTV on February 28, 2013: "I'm about to shoot another single off The Re-Up," she told MTV News, "the song is called 'High School' with Wayne."Will Nicki Minaj Break Up With 'Idol' For New Album? Retrieved March 29, 2013 The song will be released as a single at Rhythmic radio on April 16, 2013.Top 40 Rhythmic radio Future Releases Retrieved April 5, 2013. Continuation of "Hood Story" When the album dropped, fans noticed that "High School" reminded them of a mixtape song called "Hood Story". It was included on her first mixtape called Playtime is Over. Nicki recycled the verses "he said he came from Jamaica" and "he owned a couple of acres". At the end of "Hood Story", Nicki whispered, "To be continued", but it was never finished until now. She indirectly confirmed this speculation by retweeting "HOOD STORY PART 2".Twitter: HOOD STORY PART 2 TEAS RT @GoAwayStupidHoe: yooo on High School you BLACKED @NICKIMINAJ ...mixtape teasss Retrieved January 1, 2013. Artwork The cover artwork of "High School" was released as the profile picture of Minaj twitter on March 19, 2013.Twitter: . Retrieved March 19, 2013. The artwork is retrieved from a shoot of the music video of the song where Minaj is in a jacuzzi with her neon green bath suit. Critical reception The song received favorable reviews. Jeffries from AllMusic said that the song "restores faith with three-and-half minutes of driven, witty filth." He also noticed that "The Re-Up comes on with such an anti-Roman, back-to-basics attitude that it slowly slithers up to the Wayne track.Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, the Re-Up review by David Jeffries from AllMusic. Retrieved November 21, 2012. Women in Hip Hop website gave a very positive review to the track saying that "aggressive voice and flow is a winning factor on this song, Lil Wayne did well and the catchy chorus helped round it out."[REVIEW: Nicki Minaj – “Pink Friday – Roman Reloaded: The RE-UP”] from Women in Hip Hop. Retrieved November 21, 2012 Bené Viera from VH1 Tuner appreciate Minaj's "storytelling capabilities."“Dear Old Nicki” Finally Calls Back And Delivers The Re-Up by Bené Viera from VH1 Tuner. Retrieved November 21, 2012. Jesal Padania from RapReviews commented negatively saying that "it's another song that doesn't really cut it," and it's "not compared to 'Roman Reloaded'."Nicki Minaj :: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded the Re-Up :: Cash Money Records review by Jesal 'Jay Soul' Padania from RapReviews. Retrieved November 22, 2012. Music Video Background In an interview in Dubai, Nicki confirmed that she will be filming a music video for "High School" or "I'm Legit" in 2013. Nicki Minaj interview in Dubai In February 22, 2013, a fan asked when will the video be shot when Nicki was doing an UStream. She responded that she will shoot it in a few weeks.YouTube: NICKI MINAJ @NICKIMINAJ on USTREAM 22 February 2013 Retrieved March 6, 2013., confirming the shoot in March 6.Twitter: [https://twitter.com/NICKIMINAJ/status/309365379392737280 No but chose a treatment and a date :) ---> RT @_kevinminaj RT @StuntOnBitches: @NICKIMINAJ Have you shot high school yet?:')] Retrieved March 11, 2013. The video was shoot on March 11''Twitter:'' [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/310804764982116354 Studio today, Video tomorrow :-) ------> RT @mylifeisNicki: @NICKIMINAJ talk to us. So, whatcha got planned for the day ?] Retrieved March 11, 2013.Retweeted by @NICKIMINAJ: High School video, hopefullyyyyyyy Retrieved March 11, 2013. by Benny BoomRap-Up: Nicki Minaj Teases ‘High School’ Video with Bikini Pics Retrieved March 12, 2013. in Los Angeles.Rap-Up.com: Behind the Video: Nicki Minaj f/ Lil Wayne – ‘High School’ Retrieved March 19, 2013. The video debuted at 10:53 a.m. ET during 'MTV First,' on April 2, 2013 showing across MTV's 300-plus digital properties across the globe.Nicki Minaj's 'High School' To Premiere On Tuesday: Watch A Sneak Peek Now! Retrieved March 29, 2013. The explicit version premiered on VEVO on April 2, 2013. Behind the scenes Minaj posted some pictures of the video shoot on March 12, 2013.Twitter: On the set of High School ft. Lil Wayne pic.twitter.com/ip9GyrBzrI pic.twitter.com/nHpislbKao pic.twitter.com/w1AjZjl8KT pic.twitter.com/qxkUE0Hk4k Retrieved March 12, 2013. On March 19, Minaj posted a behind the scenes video filmed and produced by Grizz Lee. She appears in a jacuzzi while showing her hot body in a neon green bikini, even inviting the crew to join in. She changes multiple times and is carried around set by a bodyguard. Wayne and Birdman also appear in the video. He suggests that she films in her birthday suit. Nicki originally wanted him to play her husband in the clip. "I would've loved that," he tells her. intro HS.png BFICkdSCIAElw2_.jpg 31888_516781465034678_2051501069_n.png HighschoolBTS.png High School On the set.png bo-bs.png bo-bs HS.png it's feel good, haha.png lil wayne at MV.png Highschool pink.png l Ft. Lil Wayne (Official Video) Legendado (1).jpg Live performances "High School" was performed for the first time live at Jimmy Kimmel Live! along with "Va Va Voom", "Freedom", "I'm Legit", and "Roman in Moscow" on January 25, 2013. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA & The Hit Factory Criteria, Miami FL *Mixed at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA *Mastered at: Chris Athens Masters, Austin TX Personnel: *Writers: Onika Maraj, Dwayne Carter, Matthew Samuels, Tyler Williams *Producers: Boi-1da & T-Minus *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz & Michael “Banger” Cadahia *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz & Boi-1da *Mastered by: Chris Athens The credits for "High School" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release history Lyrics Explicit version He said he came from Jamaica He owned a couple acres A couple fake visas cause he never got his papers Gave up on love, fucking with them heart breakers But he was gettin' money with the movers and the shakers He was mixed with a couple things Ball like a couple rings Bricks in the condo And grams to Sing Sing Left arm, baby mother tatted 5-year bid up North on they ratted Anyway, I felt him, helped him Put him on lock Seatbelt them Took him out to Belgium, welcome Bitches this pretty, that's seldom This box better than the box he was held in I'm Momma Dee in that order I call him Daddy like daughters He like it when I get drunk But I like it when he be sober That's top of the toppa I never fuck with beginners I let him play with my pussy then lick it off of his fingers I'm in the zone They holler at me but its you You, this ain't high school Me, and my crew We can slide through Give it to you whenever you want Whip-it whenever you want Baby, it's yours Anywhere, everywhere Baby its your world Ain't it? Baby it's your world Ain't it? She got a nigga at home And one on the side Best friend is a dike, they fucked around a few times Her and her momma alike, so all they do is fight I tell her make me some money, she tell me make her a wife I tell her, "Bitch, you crazy." Fuck wrong with you? And excuse my french, but I'm a long kisser And then she try to tell me I'm the only one that's hittin' And I say, "What about them niggas?" She say, "What about them niggas?" You right, what you doing tonight? Put on something tight Don't judge me, I get life She love me like a brother But fuck me like a husband Pussy like a oven Too hot to put my tongue in All I had to do is rub it The genie out the bottle Pussy so wet, I'm a need goggles She tell me that's it's mine I tell her stop lying Mine and who else? She say worry 'bout yourself I'm in the zone They holler at me but its you You, this ain't high school Me, and my crew We can slide through Give it to you whenever you want Whip-it whenever you want Baby, it's yours Anywhere, everywhere Baby its your world Ain't it? Baby it's your world Ain't it? I know you want it, boy I see you tryin' Just keep on pushin' I'm a let you slide in Just close your eyes and This horizon It's ready, come get you some Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah }} Clean version He said he came from Jamaica He owned a couple acres A couple fake visas 'Cuz he never got his papers Gave up on love ******* with them heart breakers But he was getting money with the movers and the shakers He was mixed with a couple things Bought like a couple rings Bricks and a condo And Gramms to sing sing Left on baby mother's had it Five year bid-up North where they headed Anyway I felt 'em Helped 'em Put the mourne locks see, go through Took him out to Belgium, welcome ******* this pretty that seldom This box better than the box he was held in I'm Momma D, and that order I call him daddy like daughters He like it when I get drunk But I like it when he be sober That's top of the toppa I never **** with beginners I let him play with my ***** Then lick it out with his fingers I'm in the zone They holler at me but its you You, this ain't high school Me and my crew We can slide thru Give it to you when ever you want to Whip it whenever you want you Baby it's yours Anywhere, everywhere Baby it's your world Ain't it? Baby it's your world Ain't it? She got a n**** at home And one on the side Best friend is a dike, they f***** around a few times Her and her momma alike, so all they do is fight I tell her make me some money, she tell me make her a wife I tell her, "B****, you crazy." F*** wrong with you? And excuse my french, but I'm a long kisser And then she try to tell me I'm the only one that's hittin' And I say, "What about them n*****?" She say, "What about them n*****?" You right, what you doing tonight? Put on something tight Don't judge me, I get life She love me like a brother But f*** me like a husband P**** like a oven Too hot to put my tongue in All I had to do is rub it The genie out the bottle P**** so wet, I'm a need goggles She tell me that's it's mine I tell her stop lying Mine and who else? She say worry 'bout yourself I'm in the zone They holler at me but its you You, this ain't high school Me and my crew We can slide thru Give it to you when ever you want to Whip it whenever you want you Baby it's yours Anywhere, everywhere Baby it's your world Ain't it? Baby it's your world Ain't it? I know you want it boy I see you tryin' Just keep on pushin' Imma let you slide in Just close your eyes and ride Push and rise oh yeah We're ready lets get you some }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Leaked songs Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:Spotify tracks Category:2012 Category:2013